Wardens in the Inquisition
by SgtGinger
Summary: Multiple timelines collide (sort of). Multiple Wardens interact with the various characters of Inquisition, in the form on banter/dialogue throughout the campaign. Enjoy!
1. Intro

Hi, and welcome to my newest project, Wardens in the Inquisition. Here, you will be seeing a bit of a time skip as my Wardens appear as guests at various times during the setting of Dragon Age: Inquisition. For the most part, these chapters will be short, as they will focus mainly on the Wardens providing dialogue during the scenes at Skyhold's War Table.

I will be featuring several of my Wardens in this series, so multiple universes/ timelines are present, but I will warn you when this is happening, as well as give you a brief description of which universe they come from and the major decisions.

Consider this a brief project to fill up my time while I'm continuing to write Ataash Varin Kata. I based this idea on two others of a similar variety I saw here, and thought it was fun way to expand my current characters.

Please keep in mind the characters written here have not been fully developed, so many of the details here are not necessarily present in their respective stories, if such stories even exist at this moment (most of them don't). Also, as these are written mostly in my spare time on my phone, the formatting might be a bit odd.

As a standard disclaimer, I do not own Dragon Age, Bioware, EA, or any of the respective licenses, franchises or products associated within. I do not profit from any posted materials. Any original characters or ideas within this story are my own work and property, and may not be borrowed or used without permission.

Please enjoy, read and review if you feel so inclined.


	2. Chapter 1 (Cousland x Blackwall)

Universe: Blight and Betrayal (unpublished).

Features M!Cousland/Leliana, F!Cousland/Alistair, M!Amell/Morrigan, F!Surana/Cullen

Characters: Warden Commander Tyr Cousland, Queen Arya Cousland, Thom Rainer (Blackwall)

Blackwall: "So, the Heroes of Ferelden, here with the newly fledged Inquisition. What brings two legends like yourselves out of the capital?"

Tyr: "Ran out of darkspawn to kill, so I figured I'd see what all the fuss is."

Arya: "And we're glad to have you back, brother. This hole in the sky has me worried, but your trips to the Deep Roads are more stressful."

Blackwall: "And what of you, my Queen? I'm sure you could spare any number of soldiers. There's no need to come yourself."

Arya: "Make no mistake, leaving my husband and my people during this time was not ideal, but this 'Breach' threatens the world. What kind of queen would I be if I sent my soldiers to die in my place?"

Blackwall: "Not a very good one, I'd say."

Tyr: "Speaking of, what's a lone Warden doing here? There's certainly no mandate for us to save a world without a Blight"

Blackwall: "It's like the Queen said. What kind of man would I be if I abandoned the world now?"

Arya: "A good sentiment by any means."

Blackwall: "Ah, Commander. Was just wondering when you'd swing by. Have a drink!"

Tyr: "Someone's in a celebratory mood. What did I miss?"

Blackwall: "They may not be darkspawn, but killing demons can never be a bad thing, right?"

Tyr: "You'd be surprised."

Blackwall: "I … suppose I might be."

Tyr: "Ah, apologies. I'm not the best of company when the nightmares keep me awake."

Blackwall: "Ha! There's a truth I know too well."

Arya: "So, Blackwall, I have a question, if you don't mind."

Blackwall: "That depends on the question, your Majesty."

Arya: "Please, just Arya. I get enough of the 'Your Majesty' shit in the Palace. And you're avoiding."

Blackwall: "A fair point. What's your question?"

Arya: "During the Blight, my brother and I travelled all over Ferelden for the better part of a year. You say you were fighting darkspawn on your own? Then where were you? I can remember a few times having an extra Warden around would have helped."

Blackwall: "Ah, I could imagine it would have. I mostly stayed in the Bannorn, helping where I could. Is there a reason you ask?"

Arya: "Oh, just curious, I suppose. Grey Wardens are rare enough in Ferelden. I just find it odd we never heard of another Warden in that time."

Blackwall: "Ah … yes. I guess … that would be odd, if you think about it."

Arya: "Hmm. Curious indeed."

Blackwall: "I hear you've been asking about me."

Tyr: "Never tried to hide it."

Blackwall: "Evidently. Any reason you didn't talk to me directly?"

Tyr: "In case you haven't noticed, I'm not the most diplomatic of people."

Blackwall: "Well then … something you want to ask me, face to face?"

Tyr: "Fine. Why lie?"

Blackwall: "Just what in the hell are you talking about?"

Tyr: "You're not a Warden, are you?"

Blackwall: *sigh* "That's what you meant by the nightmares, wasn't it?"

Tyr: "That was the first clue, yes. Besides that … no reports of hearing the Calling, no blood pendant, and no records of orders to patrol the Bannorn."

Blackwall: "Alright, yes, I lied. About my past, and about being a Grey Warden. But in the long run, does that really matter? The Grey Wardens exist to serve us all, no matter their past."

Tyr: "True enough. But the question stands … why?"

Blackwall: "Sometimes a man needs a reason to fight. I'd lost that, and being a Warden gave me back that conviction."

Tyr: "I don't mind your reasons. But you need to end this lie, for the safety of those around you. Tell them … or I will."

Blackwall: "Give me some time. They'll find the truth eventually."

Blackwall: "I still can't believe Clarel is dead."

Arya: "As much as I dislike speaking ill of the dead - and our fellow Wardens - she had it coming."

Blackwall: "You really believe that?"

Arya: "I do. Clarel had noble goals, but shit strategy. Justifying the ends when the means involve blood magic never works."

Blackwall: "Huh."

Arya: "Remember, our mandate may say we fight the Blight by any means necessary, but that does not mean we should choose expediency every time."

Blackwall: "To be honest, Your Majesty, I agree."

Arya: "I would hope so … it would be a shame to see you fall to these Venatori."

Blackwall: "What's your opinion, Commander?"

Tyr: "Clarel was an idiot. Don't get me wrong, I agree with her goal, but she should have known better. Blood magic is useful in certain situations, but how she could assume that prick from Tevinter was just a good 'ol mage is beyond me. I would have recruited the Legion of the Dead, not demons."

Arya: "Oh please! You just know Kardol owes you favors."

Tyr: "And a few kegs. But regardless, if you want to lead an expedition into the Deep Roads to kill the Old Gods, you need the Legion. They're some of the best warriors, and they don't mind death. Plus is they bite it, we don't have to worry about spilling Warden secrets. In reality, I applaud what Clarel planned - it might have worked. Using demons was even a fairly brilliant plan. But it depended on untested and foreign magic and no one bothered to ask questions."

Blackwall: "Well, I suppose it's a good sign none of the Ferelden Wardens were there."

Tyr: "Indeed. Most of them I sent out of country a while back, investigating some rumors. Hopefully the rest of them managed to stay out of Corypheus' path."

Arya: "To be fair, we wouldn't have seen or heard them if they were there. Zevran's training has been very efficient."

Tyr: "Indeed. Speaking of, you can have your pet assassin back. I won't be needing him at the keep for awhile."

Blackwall: "Pet … assassin? I'm suddenly glad I don't make a habit of visiting Denerim."


End file.
